1. Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to deterring an object from entering into an environment and/or diverting a trajectory of the object away from the environment, and more specifically, to deterring a bird and/or a bat from entering into a wind farm and/or an airport and/or diverting a trajectory of the bird and/or the bat away from the wind farm and/or the airport.
2. Related Art
Wind turbines that produce clean energy present significant benefits to the environment and to society in general. However, there are significant collateral issues concerning the safety of birds and bats that arise from their use. There have been worldwide instances where large numbers of birds and bats have been killed and where rare protected species of both are hurt or fatally damaged resulted in an outcry that has been very loud and very clear. There are hundreds of instances where the press has reported significant maiming and killing of rare and not so rare species of birds and bats.
First and foremost in the minds of profit oriented companies that operate in this field is the production of energy at the lowest cost possible and with the least interference with their operations by concerned law makers and citizens. Over the years, the killing and maiming of birds and bats of all species has haunted the industry and has caused delay and great expense in bringing online new wind energy sites. Solutions satisfactory to all concerned have proven to be elusive.
The commonly used solutions are not solving the problem. Many solutions have been tested without long-term success because all of the solutions are using a single methodology to deal with a very complex biological and ingrained series of habits that are unique to birds and bats.